Mobile devices such as mobile phones including smart phones, wireless phones, and so forth, have become an integral part of everyday life. Communication techniques that may be employed using a mobile device have also increased. For example, users were traditionally limited to telephone calls between mobile communications devices and landline telephones. Advances have been made to provide a variety of other communication techniques, e.g., text messaging, email, social networking, and so forth. However, inclusion of these additional communication techniques on mobile devices having traditional form factors may cause these devices to become unwieldy and less suitable for mobile applications. For example, traditional input devices that were employed by these communication techniques may be less suitable when applied by traditional mobile devices.